With the increased popularity of so-called xe2x80x9cclub storesxe2x80x9d and others which sell products in large unit volumes at discounts, the need to provide packaging for large unit volumes of products has increased. The need for large unit volumes requires that packages be designed which are capable of withstanding greater stresses, such as that resulting from increased weight of product, then has heretofore been the case. Especially is this true of packages for liquid consumer products, such as liquid detergents and liquid fabric softeners.
The arrival of bottles for large unit volumes of liquid detergent, such as 300 oz. bottles, has resulted in a relatively new consumer need, i.e., the need for assistance in pouring from the bottles. For instance, such containers generally need to be tilted at an angle in order to permit dispensing of the last residues of the product. However, due to the weight and bulk of the package and its contents, this is sometimes an inconvenient task.
Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 365,851 discloses a bottle case. The bottle case includes a fulcrum about which one side turns. One side forms a support for the bottle which is carried with it. A slot or opening is present which is said to leave sufficient space for the contents of the bottle to flow without striking the edge of the support. The bottle is illustrated as slanting downwardly on the support.
Atkinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 548,284 is directed to an oil can having a carrying handle arranged so that it can be converted into a support on which the can is pivoted. A ratchet bar and ratchet teeth are provided to prevent two parts of the carrying handle from spreading.
Culver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,547 discloses a barrel holding device.
Kestenabum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,207 discloses a fluid dispensing container having a supporting casing and a valve.
Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,836 is directed to a liquid dispenser and a casing therefor.
Daves, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,293 discloses a dispensing rack for use with quart or king size bottles of beverages. The rack supports the bottle in an inclined position and is suitable to be placed on a shelf in a conventional refrigerator. A valve assembly cooperates with the rack to secure the bottle in place.
Redick, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,399 is directed to an adapter for bottled water dispensing.
McCurdy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,290 is directed to a fluid dispensing apparatus which includes a support stand having a vertical support member for supporting the bottle at an angle with respect to the horizontal.
Thorne, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,146 is directed to a support device for insertion beneath the portion of one end of a drum configured for stable engagement with a chime or a groove so that the drum may be reliably and securely supported in a tilted position for an extended period of time to facilitate emptying of residue therefrom.
Despite the various inclined stands in the art, there is still a need for a practical stand for permitting tipping of a heavy container such as a jumbo heavy duty liquid container, and particularly one permitting dispensing from various inclined positions.
In a first embodiment, the present invention concerns a tipping rack for inclining a heavy duty liquid bottle or other consumer package at up to a 45xc2x0 angle or more in order to permit all or substantially all of the liquid product to be dispensed from the package. In another embodiment, the invention comprises a bottle for liquid consumer products including a spigot, in combination with a tipping rack capable of supporting a container at various inclined angles.
In one embodiment, the tipping rack includes a package receiving base, a pivot at one end of the package receiving base, a protrusion for engaging steps at another end of the base, a tipping rack base in contact with the pivot, and at least one step associated with, and spaced vertically from, the rack base. Preferably the rack comprises a plurality of steps associated with and spaced vertically from the rack base. In another embodiment, the tipping rack comprises a pair of support rods extending between two support blocks, and two or more pivotable rods, connected to each other at least one end, the rods receiving one of the support rods in apertures. The rods are pivotable from a first position where they do not rest on the second support rod to a second position where they rest on the second support rod and are able to support the large container.
In another embodiment, the invention includes a bottle supported on a support frame which is held at an inclined angle to the horizontal by one or more support beams. The support frame and the support beams are each pivotable at one end in association with a base frame which is generally disposed parallel to the horizontal.
In still another embodiment a bottle is inclined on one or more attached support blocks which may also include a support beam and a support frame forming structure.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and to the accompanying drawings.